The invention relates to a roof bar for a motor vehicle.
Roof bars for vehicles of the generic type are known in numerous variations. They are used for transporting loads on the vehicle roof and are designed as so-called clamping carriers. Usually, two clamping carriers are provided on the vehicle roof, one facing the vehicle front and one facing the vehicle rear, and which may also be referred to as carrier bridge. The roof bars are secured by special clamping carrier feet or clamping claws, which can be clamped to the vehicle's side-panel frame. Many different constructions are used as clamping mechanisms. Well-known mechanisms which are tensioned via levers or eccentrics have the disadvantage that they do not provide tolerance compensation in the case of rigid levers and an additional component is required to establish clamping tension.
From DE 33 40 137 A1, a clampable luggage rack is known, which includes a support structure for a roof bar in the form of a support leg and is secured by a clamp to a roof drip molding of the vehicle roof. The clamp is pivotally connected to a pivot arm via a pivot bolt, which pivot arm is itself pivotally connected to the support leg via a bearing pin. Additionally, a two-armed lever is provided to be able to remove and secure the swivel arm in the manner of a push button. Tolerances of the sidewall rail are not compensated.
From CH 318683 a ski rack is known which has a tensioning-lever lock, for fastening to a roof drip molding on the vehicle roof, which tensioning-lever lock has a spring clip made of wire for effecting the tensioning.
The object of the invention is to provide a roof bar for a motor vehicle, which is simple in construction and easily operated by hand, wherein a good fastening to the sidewall rail of the vehicle is ensured.